Pay the Consequence
by Lord Wezel
Summary: Cat Noir's world twists into his worst nightmare one rainy night after his lady sends out a distress call... starting a simple game of hide and seek with deadly consequences. Things would have been wonderful if it weren't for the fact that Ladybug was now his solemn enemy.


This story was inspired by a horrifically hilarious song cruelly forced upon my innocent ears. I literally could not resist twisting the characters into the mold of that song, which can be found on YouTube; a video called, "Hide and Seek" (Vocaloid) English Cover.

This story is horribly wonderful and I smiled the entire time writing it. With that being said, I hope the gracious reader enjoys this, too.

Disclaimer: _Miraculous Ladybug_ Copyright Zagtoon (2017)

* * *

PAY THE CONSEQUENCE

It was a dark rainy night when a streak of black leather shimmered through the moonlit sky like mist. With a soft thunk of boots landing upon the rooftop, the shadow looked around warily, only his green eyes and golden bell shining under the watchful gaze of a clouded moon. He looked left and right, scanning the horizon of buildings and streets.

When he was about to move on, he heard a distinct sound fluttering toward him from behind. The soft chime of a _doorbell_.

He turned so quickly he almost lost his footing; but then he let out a soft sigh at seeing a familiar shade of red on the other side of the roof.

With a smile, though still concerned, he slinked over toward the spotted lady.

He noticed her head was down, but her eyes were peeking out through her bangs. Her head was slowing tilting the closer he got to her; a soft smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Ladybug? I got your distress call. Wha-"

 _Ding dong._

His head turned around quickly, trying to locate that irritating noise. But then he turned back when he realized it came from in front of him.

From his lady.

He gulped when he took another glance at her face, noticing a faint darkness around her bluebell eyes.

The hairs stood straight up in fright when he realized her once-blue eyes were now darker, redder.

"M-milady? Are you ok?" He took a step back when her head straightened to reveal her manic grin claiming her whole face, her red eyes smiling in anticipation.

 _Ding dong._

The chime made him jump in fright, and he reached out toward his lady for an explanation, when she softly spoke to him with that sweet, melodious voice he had come to adore.

"Let's play a little game and have fun."

He nearly choked, his throat dry when he gulped. "A-a game, milady?"

She nodded. "Hurry up and run."

As his mind screamed out that something was terribly wrong, his eyes noticed her yoyo slipping easily into her practiced hand. He tilted his head to look over her visage once more, while stealthily reaching for his own weapon. Right when his fingers touched the slick metal, he saw the faintest purple outline on his lady's face.

It was only there for a moment but it confirmed his greatest fear had become his reality.

Shocked to the core, he barely reacted in time to deflect her assault, a hair's breadth away from ensnaring him, a sharp hissing of her yoyo cutting through the still night.

As he jumped backward into a defensive stance, her innocent giggle startled him into stumbling.

"Here I come to find you." And the grin on her face would have excited him at any other time if it wasn't for one crucial fact.

Ladybug, the love of his life, was now his solemn enemy.

As she took off in a sprint after him, he leaped up onto a spiraling turret and began darting across the skyline.

Behind him he could still hear her playful singing.

"Where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun."

Swiftly he ducked into an open window, quickly closing it and barricading himself into the small room. Holding his back solidly against the barricade, his chest heaved as he tried to recover from such a startling revelation.

The soft pounding of a delicate fist on the door resonated itself into his soul.

"I know you can hear me, Kitty."

His heart ached at the torturous melody.

"Open up the door. I only want to play a little."

His tear-stained eyes glistened as he searched for a way to escape.

"You can't keep me waiting."

He surely would do everything he could to post-pone the inevitable.

"It's already too late for you to try and run away."

He heard the tell-tale noise of her weapon whizzing from outside the solid walls of his hiding place. Thinking she left for the time being, he breathed a sigh of misguided relief and turned around to face the window.

He froze in shock once he saw, peeking through the cracks in his barricade…

And once again her voice returned to haunt him…

"I see you through the window."

His glistening eyes searched her face until they stopped at the intense stare emanating from her own red-hued orbs.

"Our eyes are locked together."

He took steps backwards until he fell against the door, landing with a thud onto the ground; his eyes still locked with hers.

"I can sense your horror; though I'd like to see it closer."

With a start he activated his power and disintegrated the floor beneath him; immediately sprinting through a room and out into the hallway. Taking a quick survey, he realized he accidentally led her to his own school. Thinking he had the advantage against his possessed-foe, he turned and darted into the maze of hallways.

But to his horror, the swift patter of footsteps followed him wherever he turned, wherever he escaped.

"I hear your footsteps, Minou, bumping loudly through the hallways."

He turned a corner and stopped for a quick breath, his heart nearly ready to give out. His face turned to horror when he heard the beep of his ring, realizing he only had a couple minutes left to flee.

"I can hear your sharp breaths."

The whiz of her yoyo was quickly followed by her abrupt appearance in front of him, on the other side of the hallway.

Her masked face tilted as she let out a girlish giggle in glee.

"You're not very good at hiding!"

With a heave, he threw himself into the nearest door and locked it. As he sat down against it, relishing the last minute of his freedom, her fists pounded against the door.

"Just wait! You can't hide from me!"

He saw an open window and, not caring how high up he was, he ran and leaped out of it. Before he landed, a green light enveloped him, leaving him crashing harshly against the grass in his civilian form. With strained muscles and a quivering stomach, he raced as far away from the school as his legs could take him, his dark kwami resting inside his jacket.

Once he was several blocks away, he turned back to see his once-innocent bugaboo searching frantically from the rooftop of the school.

His kwami finally came to from his impromptu nap. "Wow, you sure do know how to pick 'em!"

"Shut up, Plagg!" he said just a little too loudly for his own liking.

Her eyes turned toward his direction, and he quickly turned away and tried to walk away as fast as was unsuspiciously possible.

From the distance, her melody reached his ears.

"I'm coming."

* * *

In the darkness of his room, he went to work barring entrance to every window and door. Happy with his temporary safety, he sat down and tried to think of a plan. Realizing he couldn't do much without Plagg, he turned toward his kwami, only to discover him missing.

"Plagg?" he hissed.

But the distant whistle of a familiar device paled him to the core. From his blackened room, his eyes darted out the windows, trying to convince him of his own paranoia.

Then, that ominous sound rang through the whole house.

 _Ding dong._

His eyes wide with fear, he ran to his own door and ripped it open in time to see his father's assistant moving toward the foyer.

He tried calling for her, but it was too late.

He locked himself behind every barrier he could find, alone and shivering from exhaustion and soul-wrenching heartache. How could he fight the girl he loves?

Soon, the soft pounding of her scarlet-clad fists rested upon his bedroom door.

"Knock, knock, I am at your door now."

He clutched his knees tightly to his chest, his hands turned white and clammy.

"I am coming in. No need for me to ask permission."

The harsh splintering of a shattered door tore through her entrancing refrain.

"Knock, knock, I'm inside your room now, Chaton."

He gasped quietly at her brash actions, knowing the ending was inevitable.

"Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end."

The soft pitter-patter of her excited feet resounded to his ears, closer and closer, as fragile as a butterfly's kiss.

"I'm coming closer…"

He could hear his things being thrown, his drawers being dumped, his entertainment center being overturned.

"…looking underneath your bed…"

The harsh noise of his bedframe being snapped made him gasp too loudly.

"…but you're not here. I wonder…"

He heard her inching swiftly towards the last place she hasn't checked yet.

"…could you be inside the shower?"

A cruel blush graced his cheeks against his will as he recalled a similar situation not long ago, but it was short-lived as she flung open the door.

There, she stood, a wide grin on her face and her reddened, manic eyes peeking once again through her matted bangs.

 _Ding dong._

"I have found you."

A step closer…

"You were hiding here."

Stopping at his shivering, ghostly-pale form…

"I've finally found you, dear."

Kneeling, her eyes twinkling in dark amusement…

"Looks like I have won, now you're it."

Her scarlet hand caresses his twitching digits, her other encircling his silver ring.

"Pay the consequence."


End file.
